


Warm Breath

by thinias



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bleeding Effect, Bloody, Cold War, Dreams, Drowning, Hallucinations, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shotgunning, Snow and Ice, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinias/pseuds/thinias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam e Dean sono in caccia, all'inseguimento di quello che credono un wendigo; i fratelli verranno separati, e la situazione precipiterà velocemente quando si renderanno conto che quello a cui stanno dando la caccia non è quello che credevano.<br/>Dean si trasformerà da cacciatore a preda, cercherà di scappare, ma verrà ferito e finirà per dover sfuggire non solo al mostro che lo sta inseguendo, ma anche alla spietatezza della natura e del clima che lo circondano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Questa wincest prevede che la relazione tra loro sia già instaurata da tempo; la parte incest è presente ma non descrittiva.  
> Questa fanfic ha partecipato al contest [Unholy Cards](http://incest-italia.livejournal.com/3803.html) di [Incest_Italia](http://incest-italia.livejournal.com/).  
> Dato che una certa persona è passata direttamente all’arruffianamento perché le scrivessi questa fic, direi che nonostante tutto mi tocca pure dedicargliela.  
> Questa è la TUA fic Arial fanne quello che credi e sappi che me ne devi una ;D Se poi ti fa schifo… vabbè… ma non ti va mai bene niente!! XD

Si muoveva tra la vegetazione. I rami bassi e privi di foglie gli sferzavano il volto, le mani e i piedi affondavano nella neve fresca, riducendo la velocità dei suoi spostamenti.  
Socchiuse gli occhi a causa del riverbero della luce sul manto nevoso, il biancore era quasi fastidioso.  
I rumori sembravano ovattati a causa di quella coltre bianca, eppure, ogni passo gli sembrava estremamente rumoroso quando il suo peso schiacciava la neve sotto le suole.  
I suoi sensi erano tesi al massimo, come succedeva tutte le volte che era in caccia. Cercava di fare meno rumore possibile, attento a non trasformarsi da cacciatore a preda.  
Aveva la pistola stretta in pugno e spianata davanti a sé, le mani erano arrossate a causa del freddo; avrebbe volentieri indossato i guanti, ma questo gli avrebbe fatto perdere la giusta sensibilità al momento di premere il grilletto.  
Non vedeva l’ora di concludere quella cosa e rintanarsi nella sua macchina con il riscaldamento al massimo, per cercare di riprendere sensibilità nelle gambe intirizzite e togliersi di dosso la sensazione di gelo che sentiva nelle ossa.

Si fermò un momento, cercando di concentrarsi per cogliere anche il più piccolo rumore. Non sentì nulla, ma grazie al piccolo brivido che gli pizzicava la nuca, sapeva di non essere solo. Il suo istinto l’aveva salvato diverse volte e, col tempo, aveva imparato a fidarsi delle sue sensazioni.  
Il suo istinto, ora, gli stava dicendo che le cose stavano andando a puttane. Ed era più che propenso a credergli.  
All’inizio, lui e Sam avevano creduto fosse un wendigo, ma ben presto avevano scoperto di essersi sbagliati. Il problema era che lo avevano scoperto troppo tardi ed ora, nel bel mezzo della mischia, non avevano idea di cosa fosse quello che avevano di fronte.  
Si era allontanato da Sam più di quanto avrebbe voluto. Sapeva che contro quella creatura era meglio stare uniti, ma quel maledetto mostro era fin troppo furbo per i suoi gusti ed aveva fatto in modo di dividerli.

Quando erano stati separati, aveva fatto in modo di farsi seguire dalla creatura, così da allontanarla da Sam. Ora, dopo svariati minuti in cui aveva continuato a muoversi tra la vegetazione, non aveva osato chiamare suo fratello, perché sapeva che quell’essere non doveva essere molto lontano e aveva paura di svelare la sua posizione. Ma non sentiva più nemmeno Sam e non aveva idea di dove si trovasse.  
La preoccupazione per l’incolumità di suo fratello corse infida lungo la sua spina dorsale e lui cercò di ricacciarla indietro , ricordando che Sam era un ottimo cacciatore e che, in un caso o nell’altro, era più che in grado di cavarsela da solo. I sentimenti che provava per suo fratello erano in grado a volte di offuscare il suo giudizio, ma in quel frangente doveva solo metterli da parte e concentrarsi su quello che stava facendo.  
Dean tremò nei vestiti che indossava, quando un brivido di freddo gli fece accapponare la pelle. Si strinse la giacca addosso, avvicinò le mani alla bocca e ci soffiò sopra, cercando di scaldarle con il fiato.  
“Dannazione!” Imprecò sottovoce. “Sto morendo di freddo! Mai che questi cazzo di mostri vadano a farsi un giro su una spiaggia di Malibù!”  
Ricominciò a muoversi.

I suoi sensi si tesero quando sentì un movimento improvviso alla sua sinistra. Si immobilizzò, spianando la pistola nella direzione da cui proveniva il rumore, sperando che le pallottole d’argento, con cui era caricata l’arma, fossero sufficienti.  
Solo un paio di secondi e uno scricchiolio si ripeté nella direzione opposta. Si rigirò su se stesso, pronto a sparare appena individuato il bersaglio.  
Si rese conto, con una frazione di secondo di ritardo, di essere stato giocato; mentre stava per finire la rotazione del busto, percepì la creatura che si lanciava su di lui dalla direzione da cui era arrivato il primo rumore.  
Sentì un dolore lancinante al fianco quando gli artigli del mostro, lacerata l’irrisoria protezione dei vestiti che indossava, affondarono nella sua carne. Dean urlò, ma spinto dall’adrenalina, riuscì a ritrarsi buttandosi di lato e a sparare due colpi in rapida successione.  
La creatura ululò di dolore, ma non si fermò. Con un’altra zampata colpì le mani di Dean, riuscendo a strappargli la pistola prima che lui potesse sparare un terzo colpo e facendola volare lontano.

Dean aveva sentito la pelle dell’avambraccio lacerarsi e una fitta lancinante arrivargli dritto al cervello. Il suo corpo era affondato nella neve su cui era caduto, ma i riflessi allenati e soprattutto l’istinto di sopravvivenza, lo spinsero ad approfittare del momento di distrazione del mostro per fuggire.  
L’essere era stato distratto dalla pistola; volando di lato, l’arma aveva colpito degli arbusti ed era partito un colpo. Il rumore sordo era rimbalzato nel silenzio ovattato dalla neve, con la potenza di un petardo del quattro luglio.  
Il cacciatore si era alzato con la forza della disperazione ed aveva cominciato a correre.

La neve rallentava la sua fuga, ogni passo sembrava sempre più difficile e sentiva l’umido del sangue che gli stava impregnando i vestiti; mentre si voltava per vedere dove fosse il suo inseguitore, vide una scia di macchie rosse sporcare la coltre bianca dietro di lui, segnalando perfettamente la direzione che aveva preso.  
“Maledizione!” Imprecò, mentre stringeva i denti per tenere sotto controllo il dolore. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a sfuggirle in quel modo.  
La creatura lo stava inseguendo, ma sembrava che i colpi ricevuti l’avessero rallentata; Dean sperò di riuscire a mettere un po’ di distanza tra loro. Si strinse il braccio contro il fianco ferito, nel futile tentativo di fermare l’emorragia.

Dopo pochi passi inciampò e cadde in avanti, sprofondando nella neve che fortunatamente attutì la sua caduta. Si rialzò a fatica, il dolore al fianco gli toglieva quasi il fiato. Vide il manto bianco sporco di sangue, là dove il suo copro aveva scavato una piccola fossa quando era caduto. Non poteva fermarsi a constatare l’entità della ferita, tornò a premere l’avambraccio contro il fianco lacerato, emise un gemito, ma poi riprese a correre. Il mostro si stava avvicinando, poteva sentirlo.

A causa della neve, non riusciva a vedere gli avvallamenti nel terreno e continuava a perdere l’equilibro. Rami ed arbusti gli avevano permesso in più momenti di non cadere. Alla fine, era riuscito ad aggrapparsi ad un albero ritorto prima di finire di nuovo nella neve, ed era rimasto qualche secondo a riprendere fiato, con i polmoni che scoppiavano in cerca di ossigeno.  
Piccole nuvole di condensa rendevano quasi fisico il suo respiro, mentre esalava l’aria, scaldata dopo il giro fatto all’interno dei suoi polmoni. Sentiva il dolore pulsare di continuo al fianco e al braccio, digrignò i denti, cercando di reprimere il gemito che premeva per uscire dalla sua gola.  
Il cuore batteva furioso nelle sue orecchie, coprendo, di fatto, i rumori che lo circondavano.  
Quando si staccò dal tronco a cui si era appoggiato, vide che il sangue fuoriuscito dalla ferita era colato lungo le venature della corteccia, in un piccolo rivolo, attratto verso il basso dalla forza di gravità.  
Il suo cervello registrò il fatto che stesse perdendo parecchio sangue e, con esso, la sua forza e le sue possibilità di salvarsi, ma accantonò anche quel pensiero per concentrarsi sulla fuga.

Lo schiocco di un legno che si spezzava lo fece voltare di scatto, mentre l’adrenalina pompava immediatamente nuova forza nei suoi muscoli. Estrasse il pugnale che teneva assicurato alla cinta dei pantaloni e si tese, pronto ad affrontare il suo destino.  
La creatura sbucò tra i tronchi di due grossi alberi morti.  
Dean ebbe modo di osservarla meglio; aveva una forma umanoide, si muoveva su due gambe e in effetti ricordava parecchio un wendigo. Ora capiva perché avevano preso quell’abbaglio.  
Anche il mostro sanguinava, lo aveva colpito vicino alla spalla e al fianco, eppure era ancora in piedi.  
L’attenzione di Dean però, era attratta dalla bocca, che lasciava intravedere la fila di denti affilati che la affollavano. Ricordava la dentatura di un lupo, solo molto più grosso e cattivo.  
Sbavava compiaciuto, come se pregustasse il sapore della sua preda, ma il peggio era il ringhio basso che emetteva e lo sguardo da predatore furioso che gli stava indirizzando.

Si rese conto che non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto ad un attacco diretto.  
Dean cominciò inconsciamente ad indietreggiare, mentre la sua mente cercava freneticamente una via d’uscita.  
La speranza, come sempre l’ultima a morire, lo portò a credere che Sam sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare in tempo e ad aiutarlo ad uscire da quella situazione.  
Sapeva che non era una cosa realistica, ma non era riuscito a sopprimere quella flebile illusione.  
Continuava ad indietreggiare, mentre la creatura avanzava in modo circospetto verso di lui, forse timorosa di essere colpita di nuovo. Dean sorrise, consapevole di essere riuscito a farle male. Avrebbe solo voluto un’altra pistola con sé, per riempire di pallottole d’argento quel brutto muso.

Non si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo, fino a che non fu troppo tardi.  
Fece un altro passo all’indietro e si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi, letteralmente.  
Allungò le braccia in avanti, cercando di riprendere l’equilibrio, ma scivolò inesorabilmente nel vuoto, senza poter in alcun modo frenare la caduta.  
In quelle situazioni, dove tutto scorre troppo velocemente e le cose sfuggono di mano senza che si possa davvero fermarle, alcuni minuscoli e insignificanti particolari hanno la capacità di imprimersi a fuoco nella coscienza di chi li vive.  
Dean vide la creatura che abbassava gli artigli in un fendente, giusto una frazione di secondo dopo che lui, grazie alla caduta, andava fuori dalla sua portata.  
Sentì le piccole scaglie di ghiaccio, scivolate nel colletto della sua giacca quando si era appoggiato contro il tronco, pochi attimi prima, che gli davano un brivido di freddo, entrando in contatto con la pelle del collo.  
Lo specchio di cielo su cui posò lo sguardo, mentre cadeva e alzava involontariamente gli occhi verso l’alto, era bianco latte, così come il terreno coperto di neve su cui aveva corso solo un attimo prima.  
Quello che non si aspettava e che gli tolse completamente il fiato, fu il contatto con l’acqua gelida.

Non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse stato lo shock termico o semplicemente la forza dell’impatto con la superficie del fiume a rubare l’aria dai suoi polmoni. Probabilmente però, fu proprio quello che gli permise di non inalare l’acqua.  
Il corpo reagì come se fosse stato attraversato da una scossa elettrica.  
Il liquido gelido lo circondò, impregnando i suoi vestiti e tirandolo verso il basso.  
Fu come essere immerso in un mare di spilli che aggredivano impietosi la sua carne.  
Si sentì trascinare dalla corrente nel momento esatto in cui l’acqua del fiume si impossessò del suo corpo. Il bisogno di respirare si fece immediatamente impellente, ma fu solo un riflesso condizionato, perché il freddo gli aveva paralizzato anche la capacità di pensare in modo coerente. Era completamente sotto shock.

Fu di nuovo l’istinto di sopravvivenza a prendere il sopravvento, ma fu soprattutto grazie alla fortuna che Dean non annegò in quell’istante. La corrente che lo aveva catturato lo sbatté contrò una serie di rocce e grazie alla patina scivolosa che le ricopriva e alla loro forma arrotondata, queste lo respinsero verso l’alto, senza fare troppi danni, facendolo riaffiorare in superficie.  
Il cacciatore annaspò e prese una boccata d’aria convulsa, ingoiando anche un po’ d’acqua, ma riuscendo comunque ad inalare abbastanza ossigeno da ritornare presente a se stesso.  
Il gelo mordeva la sua pelle senza sosta, gambe e braccia erano pesanti come piombo. Con una forza di volontà che pochi avrebbero avuto, strinse i denti e cercò di sfuggire alla corrente.

Fu nuovamente la fortuna ad assisterlo, perché dopo l’ennesima ansa, il fiume si allargò, riducendo la sua profondità; solo pochi metri dopo la curva, Dean riuscì a posare i piedi e poi le ginocchia sul fondo scivoloso.  
Avanzò carponi nell’acqua limpida come il cristallo. Attraverso quello specchio trasparente, le mani avevano un malsano colorito bluastro e sembravano distanti, quasi come se non appartenessero al suo corpo.  
Mano a mano che si avvicinava alla riva, sottili isole di ghiaccio condensavano il liquido in fragili lastre. Dean ne era a malapena cosciente, l’unica cosa a cui era in grado di pensare, era che doveva uscire dall’acqua al più presto.

I denti battevano furiosamente nella bocca, mentre un tremore continuo attraversava il suo corpo da capo a piedi.  
Gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dalla riva furono i più difficili.  
I vestiti erano fradici e gli si erano incollati addosso come una seconda pelle ghiacciata.  
Tossì, sputando acqua e sangue. Aveva le labbra spaccate il più punti, ma non sentiva quasi nulla, anche il dolore al fianco sembrava galleggiare appena al di fuori della sua coscienza.  
I suoi pensieri erano confusi, non sembrava in grado di fermarne nemmeno uno e soffermarcisi abbastanza da renderlo un pensiero coerente.

Si rese conto di un mutamento nel suo avanzare solo quando, sollevando la mano dall’acqua per spingersi verso la riva, trovò una lastra solida al posto del liquido freddo; il ghiaccio non lo resse, quando ci caricò sopra il peso, e lui finì lungo disteso con il viso nell’acqua, mentre le schegge taglienti gli ferivano le mani ed il volto. Fece forza sulle braccia e sollevò il busto, fermandosi un momento per cercare di raccogliere le forze necessarie per rialzarsi.  
Tremava in modo convulso senza riuscire in alcun modo a controllarsi. Gemette, ma si fece forza, riuscendo ad alzarsi sulle gambe malferme.  
La riva distava solo pochi passi. Furono una tortura. Le scarpe fradice sfondarono il ghiaccio, mentre barcollava un passo alla volta, oltre quello strato sottile di acqua solidificata. Si era stretto le braccia intorno al corpo nel mero tentativo di conservare del calore corporeo, che in realtà non aveva più.

In un altro momento, se solo non fosse stato sul punto si morire congelato, Dean avrebbe anche potuto apprezzare la bellezza algida di quell’ambientazione invernale. Ora invece l’unica cosa che poteva fare era guardarsi intorno nella speranza di trovare un luogo, non coperto dalla neve, dove potersi lasciare cadere e riprendere fiato un momento.  
Percepì l’attimo in cui l’attrito sotto i suoi piedi passò, dal rumore di vetri rotti calpestati, a quello soffice dei passi nella neve.  
Non sentiva più il suo corpo, aveva solo la sensazione costante del gelo che era penetrata ovunque.  
I vestiti bagnati che grattavano contro la sua pelle insensibile, sembravano diventare di cartone ad ogni minuto che passava.

Un avvallamento del terreno, a pochi metri da lui, si presentava come una sorta di collina il cui fianco era stato scavato. La sua forma era stata erosa dalla forza e dalla portata delle acque del disgelo che, in primavera, dovevano rendere il corso del fiume impetuoso e violento. Probabilmente quello era il vero argine del fiume, ma a causa della diminuzione del livello delle acque, in quel periodo dell’anno rimaneva esposto. L’erosione aveva creato una conca, sovrastata da una sporgenza ad un paio di metri di altezza,che lasciava intravedere, tra la terra nuda, le radici libere delle piante che si trovavano al di sopra.  
Sul bordo della sporgenza era aggrappato un grosso arbusto carico di rami spogli; sotto di essa, una zona di terreno era scura, ricoperta dalle foglie cadute dalla pianta sovrastante e rimaste a marcire, durante il lungo inverno. La neve non era riuscita a raggiungerla, protetta dal riparo offerto dall’arbusto che, come una sorta di ombrello naturale, ne aveva catturato i fiocchi, impedendole di posarsi sul terreno sottostante.

Dean, appena cosciente, si diresse in quella direzione, parzialmente consapevole che almeno non si sarebbe sdraiato su un giaciglio ghiacciato.  
Poco prima di raggiungere quello che vedeva come un riparo, crollò a terra, rovinando sulla neve intonsa.  
Si trascinò per gli ultimi metri, incapace di tirarsi nuovamente in piedi e si lasciò cadere sul letto di foglie, tenendosi le braccia strette intorno al corpo; i tremiti erano sempre più violenti.  
L’odore forte di terra e delle foglie in via di decomposizione gli riempì le narici, risvegliando parzialmente i suoi sensi.  
Si rigirò sulla schiena, reprimendo il gemito di sofferenza che spingeva in gola per essere lasciato libero, ma che lui, caparbiamente, si rifiutava di far uscire, perché il suo istinto, a dispetto della ragione, gli diceva che la creatura che gli dava la caccia forse era ancora sulle sue tracce.

Si lasciò andare contro il terreno, il respiro ridotto a brevi rantoli tremanti.  
La sensazione di gelo che provava non poteva essere descritta, il suo corpo non gli rispondeva nemmeno più, aveva a malapena la coscienza del tremito che lo attraversava. Non sentiva più le gambe e nemmeno le mani, che teneva bloccate sotto le ascelle come per proteggerle e scaldarle, contro un corpo che non aveva più calore da offrire.  
I minuti passavano, Dean entrava ed usciva da uno stato di incoscienza. Razionalmente sapeva di dover rimanere sveglio, ma non riusciva a contrastare la pesantezza delle palpebre.

Aprì lo sguardo di scatto, quando si rese conto di avere chiuso di nuovo gli occhi. Lo spettacolo dello scorcio di natura che lo circondava, coi suoi colori invernali ricoperti da un chiarore uniforme e il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva a pochi metri da lui, contribuiva a cullarlo verso il sonno mortale che Dean cercava cocciutamente di tenere lontano.  
Si ripiegò su se stesso, raccogliendosi in posizione fetale, come se con quel gesto potesse difendersi dal freddo che sentiva nelle ossa.  
Non si rese conto di scivolare nuovamente nell’incoscienza.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava nella cameretta della sua infanzia. Era nel suo letto, sotto una coltre calda di coperte. Sua madre era china su di lui, bella e giovane come la ricordava nei suoi sogni di bambino, dopo averla persa in quel modo così drammatico.  
Gli carezzava la testa, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli. Dean ne percepiva il calore e sentiva l’amore di cui erano intrisi quei gesti.  
Vedeva le labbra di sua mamma muoversi, ma non sentiva alcun suono. Poi, come se avessero improvvisamente restituito i rumori al mondo, sentì la sua voce che intonava la ninna nanna che gli cantava quando era piccolo. Le parole di Hey Jude risuonarono nelle sue orecchie, portando con loro la calma che da bambino riusciva sempre a traghettarlo nel mondo dei sogni.  
Si lasciò cullare dalla voce di sua madre che lo avvolse in un caldo abbraccio, sentendosi al sicuro.  
Un rumore stonato si intromise nella serenità di quella canzone, riportandolo prepotentemente alla realtà; come lo sparo di un fucile in una valle silenziosa, un ramo si era spaccato sotto il peso della neve che non era più in grado di sostenere, ed era crollato a terra poco distante dal suo riparo di fortuna.

Il gelo tornò ad aggredirlo, liberò le mani per portarle davanti alla bocca e soffiarci sopra un po’ del suo alito caldo. Le labbra si spaccarono di nuovo quando aprì la bocca e la piccola stilettata di dolore lo riportò definitivamente alla realtà. Si guardò le dita che avevano preso una sfumatura bluastra e ci mise qualche secondo a rendesi conto che le striature rosse che le sporcavano, erano di sangue.  
Il ricordo della ferita subìta fece riaffiorare il dolore, come se, la ritrovata consapevolezza, avesse riportato l’attenzione anche su quella realtà.

Il suo pensiero corse immediatamente a suo fratello. Sammy era da solo.  
Sperò che i colpi che aveva messo a segno avessero alla fine abbattuto il mostro, o almeno lo avessero indebolito a sufficienza da permettere al minore di ucciderlo senza rischiare.  
Cercò di rialzarsi con l’irrazionale intento di andare a cercare Sam, coscio anche del fatto che avrebbe dovuto muoversi per cercare di riattivare la circolazione. Ma la risposta a quel tentativo furono i mille aghi che si conficcarono contemporaneamente nei suoi muscoli congelati. Crollò al suolo, privo della forza necessaria anche solo per cercare di continuare a respirare.  
Scivolò di nuovo nell’incoscienza, velocemente come la prima volta; senza nemmeno accorgersene il mondo intorno a lui si dissolse e lui si lasciò abbracciare dall’oscurità.

Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava in una stanza di motel che ricordava bene.  
Era successo lì la prima volta.  
Quando quello che c’era tra lui e suo fratello si era affacciato alle loro coscienze per quello che era, gli anni in cui entrambi erano stati titubanti ad affrontare un sentimento che credevano sbagliato, si erano dissolti col primo bacio che si erano scambiati.  
Dean era sdraiato nel letto. Sapeva che, se si fosse voltato, avrebbe trovato Sammy ad attenderlo. Così si girò sul fianco e lo vide addormentato accanto a sé, col viso rivolto verso di lui. Gli occhi chiusi, l’espressione rilassata e le lenzuola che lo coprivano dalla vita in giù.

Lo guardò, lasciandosi attraversare dai sentimenti di amore e protezione che provava da sempre per lui.  
Per un secondo, fu percorso da un brivido di freddo che non riuscì a controllare, eco di un gelo di cui non riusciva completamente a liberarsi. Senza pensarci, si sporse verso Sam, cercando un po’ di sollievo.  
Il minore aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, un sorriso luminoso piegò gli angoli della sua bocca. Poi allargò le braccia e lo circondò, inondandolo con il proprio calore.  
Dean si lasciò avvolgere da quell’abbraccio, lasciando che i loro corpi aderissero uno contro l’altro, cercando di rubare da suo fratello il caldo di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno.  
Intercettò il suo sguardo e vi ritrovò lo stesso sentimento che provava lui in quel momento. Si sentiva bene stretto in quell’abbraccio, come se quello fosse l’unico luogo al mondo dove potersi sentire davvero al sicuro.

Sentì il freddo crescere in un punto imprecisato dentro di lui, sprazzi di realtà tornarono con il loro carico di gelo a bussare alla sua parte cosciente, strappandolo dal sonno in cui era caduto.  
Il sentimento di perdita che provò fu più forte del gelo che si era impadronito di lui. Si strinse ancora di più le braccia intorno al corpo, agognando il contatto perso con quelle di Sam.  
Sentiva che stava cedendo, ormai era sicuro che sarebbe morto, eppure la cosa che gli faceva più male era di non avere la certezza che suo fratello stesse bene.

Nella perdita di lucidità che stava pian piano consumando la sua mente, si trovò a pensare che avrebbe voluto Sam lì con lui. Egoisticamente non voleva morire da solo, avrebbe voluto andarsene tra le sue braccia. Avevano condiviso tutto e si erano donati così tanto l’un l’altro, da non poter pensare di rimanere da solo nei suoi ultimi momenti.  
Si riscosse con rabbia, lasciando che lacrime di frustrazione gli bagnassero le guance e si cristallizzassero sulla sua pelle, gelide come tutto quello che lo circondava.  
No, lui poteva anche morire, ma suo fratello doveva vivere, doveva sopravvivere a tutta quella merda, anche se avrebbe dovuto farlo da solo.  
Di nuovo sperò di aver in qualche modo contribuito ad abbattere il mostro che avevano affrontato e che Sam fosse incolume, in salvo da qualche parte al caldo.

Si rendeva a malapena conto di quanto i suoi pensieri fossero diventati incoerenti e di quanto il suo cervello continuasse ad insistere sulle stesse immagini: baci scambiati, abbracci, mani che esploravano il suo corpo e lui che le lasciava fare, felice di quel contatto, amplessi consumati in letti di motel, ma tutti speciali perché condivisi con Sam. L’amore negli occhi di suo fratello e quello sguardo unico che riservava solo a lui, e che celava al mondo il loro segreto.  
Dean sentiva le forze abbandonarlo, ormai insensibile al freddo contro cui stava definitivamente perdendo la sua battaglia. Davanti ai suoi occhi velati, il mondo circostante scomparve di nuovo ed il cacciatore si trovò ancora catapultato nella stanza di motel che divideva con suo fratello.

Sam era davanti a lui e lo guardava come se si aspettasse qualcosa. Il suo sguardo era carico di apprensione, Dean poteva sentire riflessa sulla propria pelle, la paura che l’altro stava provando.  
Il respiro del minore era accelerato, tremava, sembrava quasi incapace di fare qualsiasi movimento, timoroso di fare la mossa sbagliata.  
Il cuore di Dean perse un battito, mentre vedeva l’amore che suo fratello provava per lui, agitarsi e lottare contro un timore che il maggiore non si spiegava.  
Si avvicinò a Sam e gli circondò la vita con le braccia, tirandoselo vicino. Lo strinse, cercando di rassicurarlo attraverso quel contatto, proprio come faceva quando erano solo dei ragazzini. Sarebbe andato tutto bene, lui era lì, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di fargli del male.  
Alzò lo sguardo su Sam e quasi non poté sopportare il terrore che vide nei suoi occhi, soprattutto perché si rese conto che suo fratello aveva paura per lui.

Avvicinò la bocca a quella del minore, sentendo il suo respiro caldo sul viso un attimo prima che le loro labbra si toccassero. Lo sentì tremare sotto quel contatto, ma non lo lasciò andare. Portò una mano dietro la sua nuca, tirandolo verso di sé. Dean aveva bisogno di assaporare quel contatto, quasi non volesse lasciare a suo fratello nessuna possibilità di fuga; voleva placare la sua paura, facendogli sentire che gli era vicino e che non lo avrebbe lasciato.  
Sam rispose, premendosi contro di lui, succhiando le sue labbra, rubandogli quasi il fiato.  
No, non gli stava rubando il fiato, glielo stava donando.  
Dean sentì il respiro caldo dell’altro invadergli la bocca e scendere nei polmoni doloranti. Il contatto della pelle calda contro la sua, sembrava il paradiso. La sensazione di freddo che si abbatté inaspettatamente su di lui lo fece tremare violentemente riportandolo alla realtà. Sentì in bocca il sapore metallico del sangue.

“Dean!” La voce di suo fratello era carica di terrore, l’urgenza che trasmetteva era quasi fisica.  
Lo sentì muoversi sotto di lui, poi una piacevole sensazione di calore si allargò nella parte superiore del suo corpo, quando qualcosa di estremamente caldo gli venne appoggiato sul petto.  
Tremava in modo incontrollato, i denti battevano furiosamente gli uni contro gli altri, spinti da quello stesso tremore che contraeva i muscoli del suo corpo. Il fianco ferito aveva ripreso a pulsare, ricordandogli dolorosamente che stava perdendo sangue. Non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.  
“Dean, resta con me! Oh mio Dio… Dean, ti prego, resta con me!” Lo sentì piegarsi su di lui e di nuovo le loro labbra si incontrarono.  
Il respiro caldo di Sam entrò nuovamente dentro di lui, mentre il sapore metallico si mischiava con quello della bocca di suo fratello.

Dean si abbandonò contro il minore, sentendo che l’alito di aria calda che suo fratello aveva respirato per lui, lo riscaldava dall’interno. Tossì, gemendo di dolore quando il suo corpo sembrò resistere al tentativo di Sam di riportarlo indietro dal torpore in cui si era rifugiato.  
Si sentì stringere dalle braccia dell’altro, contro la solidità del suo corpo. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo, ma non riusciva né a parlare, né a muoversi.  
Non voleva quasi credere di essere tra le braccia di Sam, era convinto che fosse uno scherzo della sua mente. Doveva vedere.  
Aprire le palpebre gli costò uno sforzo enorme, ma emise un rantolo doloroso quando si rese conto che le ciglia si erano congelate e lui non poteva sollevarle senza strapparle. Le lacrime che aveva versato si erano cristallizzate chiudendo i suoi occhi. Desistette a causa del dolore, anche se avrebbe voluto vedere il viso di suo fratello.  
Sembrò che Sam lo avesse intuito e lo sentì piegarsi verso di lui. Invece che donargli un altro respiro però, poggiando le labbra sulle sue come si sarebbe aspettato, il fratello posò la bocca prima su una e poi sull’altra palpebra chiusa, usando il suo calore per sciogliere la brina che gli impediva di aprirle.

“Dean…” Sussurrò.  
Il maggiore riprovò a socchiudere gli occhi e, nonostante lo sforzo sembrasse sovrumano per le sue forze residue, riuscì finalmente a focalizzare lo sguardo sul volto di suo fratello.  
Sam sorrise, ma Dean lo vide solo per una frazione di secondo, perché l’altro si piegò ancora su di lui e le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo.  
Ora più consapevole, Dean riconobbe e si abbandonò al sapore del minore; un ultimo bacio, ringraziò il cielo per avergli dato quel dono. Represse le stilettate di dolore che sentì, quando le sue labbra, ormai congelate, si spaccarono, spillando sangue. Si rese conto che il sapore metallico che aveva sentito prima, era quello del suo sangue, ma sembrava che a Sam non importasse.  
Quando suo fratello si staccò da lui ne ebbe la conferma, vedendo la bocca dell’altro sporca del liquido vermiglio.  
“Dean, ti ho trovato…” Sam gli passò una mano tremante sul viso e il maggiore non poté che apprezzare anche quel contatto, bisognoso di tutto il calore che gli veniva offerto. Vide che suo fratello aveva drappeggiato la sua giacca su di lui, come se fosse stata una coperta, per cercare di scaldarlo.  
Pensò, insensatamente, che così Sam sarebbe morto di freddo.

Si rilassò contro di lui, in qualche modo sollevato di vedere che l’altro fosse sano e salvo. Sentiva che poteva lasciarsi andare ora, non c’era più bisogno di lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma immediatamente si sentì scuotere dalle braccia che lo circondavano. “Non ti addormentare Dean! Devi restare sveglio! Resta con me!” Sentì l’urgenza nella sua voce e cercò di lottare contro il torpore, ma si rese conto che stava rapidamente perdendo anche quella battaglia.  
L’emorragia e il freddo avevano fatto il loro lavoro e lui sapeva di non avere più energie per lottare.  
Sentì Sam dire qualcosa, ma non riuscì più a cogliere il senso delle sue parole; percepì suo fratello muoversi sotto di lui, in qualche modo sapeva di essere appoggiato contro il suo petto, ma fu tutto quello che riuscì a registrare, poi fu inghiottito di nuovo dall’oscurità. Si arrese, convinto che quella fosse la fine.

****

Quando aprì di nuovo le palpebre la luce ferì i suoi occhi e lui li richiuse, gemendo debolmente. Si sentiva indolenzito e aveva ancora addosso la sensazione di avere freddo, nonostante sentisse di essere sepolto sotto una montagna di coperte.  
Alzò la mano e si grattò il naso, rendendosi conto nell’attimo in cui lo fece, di essere di nuovo in grado di muoversi. Ogni parte del suo corpo sembrava irrigidita, ma poteva sentirla.  
Nel momento in cui cominciò a muoversi sotto le coperte, Sam comparve al suo fianco e vicino a lui apparve anche Castiel.  
“Hey, ti sei svegliato finalmente! Ti senti bene?” Il sorriso che Sam gli rivolse gli illuminava il viso. Non fu difficile per Dean leggere il sollievo che stava provando.  
“Si... credo di si.” La voce uscì un po’ gracchiante, ma nel complesso non sembrava così male.  
Si sollevò a sedere, Sam lo aiutò a sistemarsi i cuscini dietro la schiena per stare più comodo.

“Che è successo?” Chiese il maggiore agli altri due. Aveva un po’ di confusione in mente, con solo dei flash di quello che era successo, che gli passavano davanti agli occhi, in un susseguirsi di scene confuse.  
Poi la consapevolezza di essere stato ferito lo raggiunse come una saetta e lui si portò la mano al fianco, tastando la parte che avrebbe dovuto essere lacerata per colpa di quell’affare che lo aveva aggredito.  
“Ti ha guarito Cass.” Rispose Sam, appena comprese a cosa stesse pensando suo fratello.  
“Quando quel mostro ci ha separato, ti ho perso di vista e non sono più riuscito a trovarti. Quel bastardo aveva seminato delle finte tracce che mi hanno allontanato da te. Ci sono cascato come un idiota…” La voce del minore si abbassò di tono, ma prima che Dean potesse dire qualcosa per rassicurarlo, l’altro riprese il suo racconto.  
“Ho sentito gli spari...” fece un cenno verso il tavolo e il maggiore vide la sua pistola poggiata sul ripiano, contento del fatto che suo fratello l’avesse recuperata.  
“Ho seguito il rumore, ma ci ho messo un secolo a trovare il posto in cui vi siete scontrati.” Continuò Sam, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. “Quando sono arrivato lì, ho visto il sangue e ho creduto che fosse troppo tardi…” prese fiato prima di proseguire “poi ho visto le tracce e le impronte dei tuoi passi quando sei corso via e quelle della creatura quando ti è venuta dietro.”

Sam si allontanò dal letto, passandosi le mani nei capelli. “Quando l’ho raggiunta era quasi morta... gli ho solo dato il colpo di grazia.” Lo guardò come per cercare approvazione e la ottenne immediatamente, quando a Dean scappò un mezzo sorriso.  
Solo allora Sam sembrò rilassarsi un poco. “Dai segni sulla neve ho capito che eri caduto in acqua. Ci ho messo due ore a trovarti! Non pensavo che la corrente ti avesse portato così lontano e quando sono arrivato da te…” lo guardò e Dean questa volta lesse il dolore che l’altro stava provando. Gli si strinse il cuore, perché sapeva cosa suo fratello avesse passato, poteva immaginare le loro parti invertite e sentì lo stesso dolore picchiare contro il proprio cuore.  
Sam si riavvicinò al letto e si sedette sul bordo accanto a lui. “Credevo fossi morto… Dio, eri immobile e la tua pelle sembrava fatta di vetro. Aveva delle sfumature quasi blu, così come la tua bocca. Mi sono reso conto che eri vivo solo quando le tue labbra si sono spaccate e il rosso vivo del sangue le ha sporcate.”  
Dean ricordava il sapore del sangue e la sensazione di calore che il respiro di suo fratello gli aveva donato.  
Si guardarono per un lungo momento; tra loro ci fu uno scambio di messaggi di gratitudine e di sollievo, di ringraziamento e di amore.

“Mi sono reso conto che non sarei mai riuscito a salvarti da solo...” continuò il minore, “… e ho pregato Cass di guarirti.”  
Dean spostò l’attenzione sull’angelo, che fino a quel momento era rimasto un po’ in disparte.  
“Vi ho portato qui e ho curato le tue ferite.” Disse laconico il serafino. “Ho cercato di riparare i danni causati dall’ipotermia. Fisicamente stai bene ora, ma dovresti cercare di riposarti. Eri quasi morto.”  
Dean sorrise, Castiel non sarebbe mai cambiato. “Grazie!” Disse.  
Poi si rivolse ad entrambi. “Non sarei qui se non fosse stato per voi due.”  
Dentro di lui sapeva che Sam non lo avrebbe lasciato andare così facilmente, ma quando lo aveva visto e si era reso conto che era salvo, per Dean era stato sufficiente. A quel punto, poco gli importava della propria incolumità. Per quello che lo riguardava, semplicemente Sammy veniva prima di tutto il resto, sempre.  
Castiel ruppe l’imbarazzante silenzio. “Devo tornare in Paradiso... mi stanno chiamando.”  
Sam si alzò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla. “Grazie Cass, davvero. Di tutto.”  
L’angelo annuì e poco dopo scomparve.

“Non mi avresti lasciato andare, vero?” Dean guardava suo fratello e Sam si girò verso di lui, sostenendo il suo sguardo.  
“Certo che non ti avrei lasciato andare! Non sono pronto a vivere la mia vita senza di te.”  
Dean sorrise, consapevole del fatto che di fronte ad una scelta simile, lui non avrebbe avuto nessun dubbio.  
Sam rispose al suo sorriso. “Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte.”  
Il ragazzo scivolò nel letto accanto al maggiore e questa volta fu il turno di Dean di abbracciarlo. “Mi dispiace, Sammy.”  
Dean rimase silenzioso per un po’, stringendo suo fratello tra le braccia.  
Il minore si abbandonò contro di lui, poggiando la testa sul suo petto e ascoltando il battito del suo cuore, come per accertarsi che fosse tutto vero, che fosse davvero lì con lui. Poi si girò verso Dean e i due si scambiarono un bacio delicato, che questa volta non aveva nulla dell’urgenza della sopravvivenza, ma solo la forza del sentimento che provavano l’uno per l’altro.  
Quando si separarono rimasero vicini, le bocche che continuavano a sfiorarsi. Dean sentì il respiro caldo di suo fratello sul viso e la mente tornò alla sensazione di calore che gli aveva donato quando erano nella foresta.  
Quel respiro lo aveva in qualche modo riportato indietro. Sorrise, pensando alla forza del loro legame.  
“Grazie Sammy...” Disse semplicemente, lasciando che il fratello si accoccolasse contro di lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco cosa succede quando la mia propensione per l'hurt!Dean viene istigata.  
> Questa volta quindi non è tutta colpa mia, io ho solo seguito con magnanimità le richieste e i kink di qualcun altro XD  
> Spero di non aver esagerato o in realtà dovrei dire che spero di aver soddisfatto i lettori amanti del genere hurt!  
> Che dire, anche questa è andata, e ha pure vinto il contest a cui ha partecipato :P  
> Se vi va fatemi sapere che ne pensate.
> 
> Ciao a tutti, alla prossima ;)


End file.
